Beautiful Target
by Silver Beach
Summary: The princess had returned to the palace, and she's being targeted! / A love triangle / "Though difficult, I'll try to smile. Provided there's you by my side, I have no reason to be sad" / "I dont know who is that in your heart, but you should know that in my heart there's only you . /
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Target**

By. Briar Icewand

Samurai Deeper Kyo © Akimine Kamijyo

Chapter 1: The Princess

Room of a luxurious, three handsome man and a beautiful woman. They-Kyo, Yukimura, Kyoshiro, and Sakuya-'re relaxing after school.

"I heard, the Princess returns home. Is that true? "Said Yukimura, start a conversation.

"Yeah .. I can not wait to see it. "Said Kyoshiro excited. "You've never met her, Sakuya-chan?"

"Hmm .. yes. But it was when she was a baby. "Sakuya replied doubtfully.

"Ah .. I know. I also come, right? "Said Yukimura. "Hmm .. Kyo, what do you know? "

"..." Kyo looked at Yukimura briefly, then continued drinking his sake.

Huff .. Yukimura sighed quietly. "But why all of a sudden?"

"What?" Kyoshiro frowned.

"Why did he suddenly come home? I figured he'd feel at home there. "

"I heard he initially refused to go home, but Emp force .."

"But why all of a sudden?" Yukimura looks very curious. Kyoshiro just shook his head.

**~ ~ ~ Beautiful target ~ ~ ~  
**  
At Narita International Airport

A girl walks among the crowd. Her style is like a superstar seized the attention of people around her. Blond hair, pearly white skin and slim body make it look "different".

She stopped walking and started looking for someone.

"Yuya" She turned away. She took off her sunglasses, showing the charming emerald and grinned. "Onii-Sann!"

**~ ~ ~ Beautiful Target ~ ~ ~**

****Shiina residence looks pretty busy. The waiters running around preparing for the reception lady.

Tin .. tin ..

"Ojou-sama come! Come quickly! '

The waiters are neatly lined up in front of the entrance. The door was opened by guards, servants and guards bowed respectfully.

"Helloo guys! I'm back. "The princess sound cheerful.

"Hahaha .. You look so happy, Yuya-chan .. " Nozomu smile.

"Yeah, sure." Yuya laugh. "I miss this place."

"Oh? So you-"

"Yuya? You Yuya? "The sound of someone cutting remark Nozomu. Yuya and Nozomu smiled at him.

"No, I'm Britney Spears."

Emp smiled and hugged Yuya. "Ahaha .. You've been great. "

Emp off his arms, he looked into the face Yuya loving. "Beautiful. You're even more beautiful than Nayla when she was your age. "Yuya blushed.

"Ohhh .. I miss you so much .. "Yuya hugged her grandfather. She accidentally saw Kyo, Kyoshiro, Sakuya, and Yukimura. She took off her arms. "Who are they?"

Emp smiled, "You, come here." They came Emp.

"This is Yuya, my granddaughter that school in France." Emp introduced Yuya. Yuya smiled and bowed her head slightly, "Hai .. I'm Yuya. "

"Hello .. I'm Kyoshiro. "Kyoshiro friendly smile.

"I'm Sakuya .."

"Sanada Yukimura. Nice to meet you, Ojou-sama. "Yukimura slightly bent, making Yuya laugh.

"Ne .. Sanada-san, do not call me that. Just Yuya, Y.U.Y.A "

"Then you also have to call Yukimura." Yukimura tersnyum.

"Ha'i." Yuya laughed softly. She looked away to Kyo.

Feeling her gaze, he turned. Its discovery is a pair of emerald that looked plain. Yuya smiled, "Hii .. I'm Yuya. "

"..."

Kyoshiro realizes that his brother has no intention of opening the sound. "Ah, Yuya-san. He is Kyo, my brother. "

"Oh ..."

"Ah, dear. Have you eaten? "Asked Emp. Yuya shook her head.

"All right, let's eat together." Bring Nozomu.

Nozomu Yuya looked for a moment, then shook her head slowly. "No. .. I'm tired and sleepy. I think I'll shower and go to bed. "

"Do not want to eat first?" Yuya shook her head. "Okay. Please send Yuya to her room and also prepare hot water. "Emp command to a servant.

"Come on, Ojou-sama."

"Hm." Yuya followed the waiter after wave.

Emp saw the departure of Yuya. He then turned to Kyo and Kyoshiro. "Tomorrow Yuya will start school with you. I hope you can guard it well. "

Kyoshiro nodded.

**~ ~ ~ Beautiful Target ~ ~ ~**

Her room, Yuya sleep soundly. Beautiful smile etched. Dream. She was dreaming. Sweet dreams. Where she was dancing with a man. Since the nervous and shy, she did not even see the man's face. The man with the beautiful crimson eyes.

**~ ~ ~ Beautiful Target ~ ~ ~**

"Ojou-sama, wake up .. '

It was almost half an hour the servants tried to wake their princess. But she did not open her eyes.

"Come on, Yuya-sama ... Emp and the others are waiting for you ... "pleaded the waiter.

"Ha'i .. ha'i .. ha'i .. "said Yuya lazy. She rose with eyes closed and walked into the bathroom assisted by the maid.

15 minutes later ...

"Where Yuya" asked Emp on Nozomu.

"She-"

"Morning .." Yuya finally come. She went Emp and others at the dinner table. Then with her relaxed take on bread coated with strawberry jam.

"You do not eat rice?" Asked Kyoshiro. The others also looked Yuya. They all breakfast with rice - typical Japanese - while Yuya just a piece of bread and milk.

"Hm? Yeah .. In French, I only eat bread and wheat. Ah! And a little ice cream and chocolate. "

"But here you have to get used to eating rice, huh?" Said Emp.

"Hmm ..." Yuya eat bread, and finish her milk in one gulp.

"Okay .. I'm done. Let's go! "

"Yes, be carefull." Said Emp.

"Okay, Emp" Yuya replied like a soldier.

**~ ~ ~ Beautiful Target ~ ~ ~**

Cars drove by a car escorted by several bodyguards. The car stopped in front of the entrance of the building. Kyo came out first, followed Kyoshiro and Sakuya, last Yuya. Kyo straight to class, leave them.

The disciples who saw the stranger wonder, who is she?.

"So, where class ?" asked Yuya.

"I do not know." Answer Kyoshiro.

"Haa? Do not you know where your classes are? Weird. "Yuya pout. She saw the sights around the building that turned out to be quite broad.

"What? My class? "Kyoshiro confused.

"Hm .. hm .." Yuya nodded without looking Kyoshiro.

"You class with us? Are not you supposed to be in class 1? "Kyoshiro not understand.

"Yeah .. But I said Emp class with you. "Yuya ending activity observed her new school. She looked Kyoshiro, and Sakuya. "Sakuya-san, let kekelas together." Yuya Sakuya's hand. Sakuya just smiled and nodded. They left Kyoshiro who still wonder.

**~ ~ ~ Beautiful Target ~ ~ ~**

In Class, Yuya immediately approached by male students. They invited him to become acquainted, and even asked for her phone number. Yuya just answer potluck.

"Oh, sorry .. I had not memorized the number. "Answer Yuya.

"Yuya-sama, you're so kawai .."

"Thanks .." Yuya smiled.

"You are a princess of Shiina palace?"

"Hm .. Yes. "She replied doubtfully. 'They do not know me?'

"You look like a European."

"Really?" Yuya smiled broadly.

"Yup."

"Yuya-sama, I fell in love at the first sight of you."

"Hm?" She began to doubt her hearing.

"Be my beloved, Yuya-sama!"

"Uh .. What?! "She was shocked.

To be contiuned ~

Yayyayyay! This my first story! The story is inspired by a Taiwanese drama "Romantic Princess". You know?  
I do not know the call to the emperor in Japan, so I use the word 'Emp' which means emperor (like the drama)

And I'm sorry for my English was very chaotic.

Hope you like this story ^ ^

REivIeW, please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Target**

By. Silver Beach

Samurai Deeper Kyo © Akimine Kamijyo

Chapter 2 : This Feeling?

Yuya sighing. Looks like the first day at her new school is not at all as good as she thought.  
Tiring, very. Unable to stand the commotion-caused by it-in the classroom, she went looking for a place to relax. She wanted to go to the roof of the school was seen as class.

But .. where it was on the fourth floor, meaning she had five times up the stairs? Hell no.

"Yuya-sama! '

Hah!

Like going to the roof is a wise choice. Instead of having to confront a creepy fanboy. This is not the first day? But why it seems she was known throughout the school. Even when out of the classroom before she was struck by male students who claimed to be members of "Yuya's Fans Club". Wow.

After four sampat floor, she sighed. Sweat pouring dipelipisnya. With a slow step-exhaustion-she opened the door the roof.

Critt ..

Direct the wind against her face gently. She smiled. Looks like it was worth it to go here. Haahh .. Cool, she thought. Here she could see all parts of the school. Even she could see a pair of lovers in the park behind the school.

She really enjoyed this place. And she would often come here.

When a walk, het foot accidentally touched something. She looked down and found a male student was sleeping with his arms covering his face.

She looked around. No one else, only she and this students. She slowly approached him.

"Hey .."

There was no answer.

Kringg .. kringg ...

"It's inside. What have I left? "She muttered. She saw the student. "No, no .."

She reluctantly shook his shoulder with her right hand, while her left hand grabbed his arm covering his face.

How shocked she was when she saw who the student was.

Kyo! Slowly he opened his eyes, his crimson reveal. When awake, he turned on the bully was bothering her. Emerald and crimson met.

Yuya like hypnotized. She could not tear her eyes as though from a very dazzling crimson. Kyo stood up, struck him. Kyo started to go into the classroom, leaving Yuya.

Deg .. deg ..

Yuya felt her face flush and her heartbeat quickened. Her left hand touching her chest. What's this? Why?

"You will stay here or go back to class?" Kyo voice startled her. She immediately got up and chased Kyo standing in front of the door. They then head to class without a sound.

Kyo confused. Why would he want to wait for a princess? He does not care about anything. When up in class, he caught Sakuya looked at him. He immediately sat down in my seat, right behind the bench Yuya. He was wearing a headset, ignoring sensei taught.

**~ ~ ~ Beautiful Target ~ ~ ~**

In his office, Emp looking at photo of his daughter and husband —Yuya's parent—.

Tok .. tok ..

There was a knock the door. Emp then put the picture back on the desk. "Come." Man entered and bowed to the Emp.

"There are reports of our spies." Said a man dressed in neat suits.

"What's that?" Emp curious.

"Red king had begun to move. He has even ordered Taishiro for Yuya eyeing each other. "

"What?" Emp surprised. How could they know about his grandson? He'd do everything possible to hide the existence of Yuya from them by sending it abroad. "Tighten vigil against women. Do not let a stranger approached, even dared to touch it. "

"Ha'i. Excuse me, Emp. "He looked down briefly and then go out.

Emp sighed. He closed his eyes briefly, then opened them again.

"Nayla .. Help me keep guard. I'll never let them touch she, at all. "Said Emp late daughter staring at the photo.

**~ ~ ~ Beautiful Target ~ ~ ~  
**

"Huh .. I'm hungry .. "complained Yuya. Kyoshiro and some students glanced at her.

"Hi .." a voice greeted her.

Yuya turned and smiled. "Hello .."

"Ne, Yuya-san, I'm Benitora. Nice to meet you. "Said eyed man with a bandana on his head.

"Ha'i. Nice to meet you, too Benitora-san. "Yuya friendly smile, make Benitora blushed.

"How was your day? Good day or bad day? "Asked Benitora.

"Eee .. I do not know. "replied Yuya lethargic.

Sakuya came Yuya, "Yuya-san, I want to go to the cafeteria and Kyoshiro. Do you want to come? "He asked.

Yuya smiled broadly and nodded encouragement.

"See you, Tora." Cheerfully withdraw Kyoshiro and Sakuya Yuya toward the cafeteria.

Benitora just smiled a little and scratched his cheek. Its like he has fallen in love at first sight!

**~ ~ ~ Beautiful Target ~ ~ ~**

"By the way, are you guys dating?" Asked Yuya as she ate her food. Sakuya and Kyoshiro front of coughing.

"Why do you ask, Yuya-san?" Asked Kyoshiro after recovering from cough. Sakuya joined Yuya looked embarrassed.

"I do not know. It's just that you guys are always together, so I think you guys are dating. "Replied Yuya relaxed.

Kyoshiro and Sakuya blushed. "Eh .. it-"

"Yo guys!" Yukimura come. He sat beside Yuya. "Hello, Princess." He said in Yuya. Yuya rolled her eyes.

"Hello .. Please, Yukimura-san. Do not call me that. Just Yuya, okay? "

"As your wish, Your Majesty."

"Hufh, whatever." Yukimura chuckled. Kyoshiro and Sakuya just smiled.

"Well, where Kyo?" Said Yukimura.

"..." No one answered.

"You see, Yuya-san," he asked again in Yuya.

Yuya was trying to remember. "Last I saw him on the roof, then ... I do not know! "

Haah .. Yukimura sighed. He looked at the pair in front of him. 'You should apologize and explain to him. "Couples just nodded.

Yuya who do not understand just silent. "What is it?"

Kyoshiro snapped. "Hmm .. it .. "

"Sakuya is Kyo lover, before she was dating Kyoshiro." Someone cut greeting Kyoshiro.

"Okuni" a schoolgirl's uniform and tight skirts that just cover the ass stood by Kyoshiro.

"Is not it? Kyo still love Sakuya. And being around only adds to the hurt. "Said Okuni flat. He looked Yuya while, then left.

Yuya silent. Somehow her chest tightened hear it. Trying not care about tightness in her heart, she asked, "Who is he?"

"Okuni." Replied Yukimura. "Well, well, the atmosphere was cozy. I went back to my classroom alone. Bye .. "Yukimura said.

"I also want kekelas." Having said that, Yuya ran to class. Leaving Sakuya and Kyoshiro who looked surprised.

~ ~ ~

Apparently the class is still quiet. There are only Kyo. Yuya walked slowly, looking at Kyo. Kyo seemed unconcerned and continued to play his smartphone.

Once in place, Yuya silent for a moment and then sat on the bench. Chaotic feelings. She seemed to want to cry. What is this feeling? Why does my heart ache to hear the fact that Kyo loved Sakuya.

Haahh .. She was clutching her chest with her left hand. While her right hand as the support of her head on the table.

Without realizing it, someone kept looking behind she with a difficult to decipher.

~ ~ ~ Beautiful Target ~ ~ ~

When the night, Yuya simply could not sleep. She stared at picture.  
"Mom, I do not know what I was feeling it. Why it was so crowded? "Tears slowly fell from her eyes.

"If you are here now, I would know the feeling." She began to sob. "I need you, now." Finally she fell asleep hugging photo.

When Yuya was asleep, a bright light out of the darkness of the night. Light was formed beautiful figure with blonde hair and emerald charming, emitting a deep affection. She kept looking at Yuya with a smile on her face.

"You'll understand, dear. Be patient. Mother believe you are a strong girl. Mom will always be watching you from there. "She kissed Yuya's forehead gently, then disappeared without trace.

Continued ...

Huhh .. I was not confident when updating this chapter. English is really messed up.

Okay, I'll reply to the reviews ^ ^

Mia Kazema: Hello, Kazema-san ^ ^ thank you've been reading my story. Yeah, I did not realize it. Thank you for telling me. once again, thank you.

shadow-dea: Thank you ^ ^. Yuya and Kyo will be a couple? Sure!

Thank you for reading ^ ^ and hope you like this story?!  
Review?


End file.
